Poppy, Tristy, and Bignastyshrek's Fun Day
by bignastyshrek
Summary: Poppy, Tristana, and Bignastyshrek have a fun day with flattening and inflation. Rated K because this is just a silly story


"Morning, Poppy." Bignastyshrek says as he wakes up in his bed with his yordle friend. He smiles, ruffles her hair, and scratches her ears.

Poppy yawns and smiles as well, her long ears instinctively twitching. "Morning, Bignastyshrek." She hugs him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and he giggles.

"Aww, Poppy. You're such a sweetheart. So anyway, what do you want to do today?" He asks, running fingers through her hair, causing her to blush. "I have a good idea, if you don't know what to do today."

"Well, what is it? I guess I don't know what to do today. What do you want to do today?" She continues, as Bignastyshrek sweetly hugs her, feeling very warm from her soft purple pajamas. He nuzzles her cheek as well, then kisses it, making her giggle. "Aww, stop it! You're such a sap!"

"Heehee!" Bignastyshrek giggles, knowing she secretly likes it. He calms down and lets go of her, then asks a question. "You know how you're really good with your hammer? I was wondering if you could flatten me with it."

"Flatten you with it? Are you sure that won't hurt you?" Poppy's worry is clearly displayed on her countenance. "I mean, I don't want you to be injured."

"Pssh, don't worry." Bignastyshrek shrugs it off. "It's cartoon physics, I'll be perfectly alright. It'll be fun, too. I think you'd like it as much as I would." He smiles and gets out of the bed. "Please do this for me."

"Hmm, okay. But first I think we should put some clothes on." The yordle says as she gets out of the bed and puts her armor on, meanwhile Bignastyshrek puts on his ahegao tracksuit.

"Of course, Poppy." Bignastyshrek smiles, and they both head to the living room, Poppy's hammer in hand. "So, what I want you to do is swing that hammer in a powerful overhead strike and flatten me like a pancake."

"And you're sure this won't hurt you?" Poppy asks, careful not to hurt her human friend.

"Like I said, cartoon physics means no one gets hurt. Go right ahead!"

Poppy shrugs. "Here goes nothing!" With that, she swings her hammer, and down it comes on Bignastyshrek, turning him into a perfectly round pancake on the ground. "Did it work?"

Bignastyshrek is initially dazed from the impact, but he quickly shakes it off. "This feels pretty good. Like having a lead blanket on me." The flattened Bignastyshrek says. "Of course, I can't really move so… I guess there's that." However, as he says that, another friend arrives.

"Hey, Poppy!" The guest says, her goggles reflecting the ceiling light.

"Hello, Tristy." Poppy responds, looking at her excitable gunner friend.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, Bignastyshrek wanted me to turn him into a pancake with my hammer, so I did. I think he's having lots of fun, though. He looks really comfy." Poppy says, blushing slightly.

"What do you think we should do to him now?" Tristana asks, a devilish grin forming on her face as she sits down on Bignastyshrek, her butt rather close to his face, making him blush.

"He is kinda cute when he blushes…" Poppy thinks out loud, looking closer at Bignastyshrek, who is very flustered. "Aww, but what should we do? We could take a nap, but we just woke up.

"Well, he is really comfy." Tristana says, getting underneath him and using him as a blanket. "Come on, Poppy. Come join us!" Bignastyshrek smiles in approval, being unable to nod in his new pancake form.

"Well, if you're sure." She then takes off her armor leaving her leather on, gets under Bignastyshrek, and hugs close to Tristana. "Maybe a morning nap wouldn't be so bad after all." Poppy yawns and snuggles up to Tristana, both of them smiling as they take a nap.

A few hours later, Tristana wakes up. "Hey guys." She says, ruffling Poppy's hair.

"Hello, Tristy." Poppy says, smiling and feeling Tristana's hair. "You think we should wake Bignastyshrek up?" She continues.

"Nah, let's get out and let him rest. He looks so cute when he's sleeping." Tristana comments as she and Poppy get out from under Bignastyshrek, then see the pancake sleeping with his eyes closed. Moments later, he wakes up and opens his eyes.

"Morning, girls." Bignastyshrek comments as he tries moving around. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I can't do much as a pancake. Could one of you unflatten me?" He asks, struggling to get in his normal shape.

"I know what I'll do." Tristy remarks and gets close to him. "I think you deserve a puffkiss for your hard work." With that, she kisses his lips and starts to blow into him, inflating him. Bignastyshrek moans lightly, enjoying the kiss. Also, during the kiss, Bignastyshrek starts to unflatten, his body forming its original shape.

"Phew, thanks." Bignastyshrek says happily, his body now at a normal shape. He stands up and dusts himself off, only to be tackled back to the floor by a very lustful Tristana, causing him to blush.

"I'm not done yet, silly boy." She smiles devilishly again and continues to puffkiss him, inflating his belly outwards. At first, it grows to about the size of a yoga ball. "Hmmhmmhmm…" Tristana smiles and pokes his belly, blowing a raspberry on it which causes him to giggle.

"Phew… this feels pretty good." Bignastyshrek smiles.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Tristana gets on his belly again and puffkisses him more, causing his entire body to round out after a few seconds. The air inside his body feels very euphoric, and his ahegao tracksuit is stretched out too. In just a few moments, Bignastyshrek is a big 8-foot tall balloon, with his arms and legs sunken into his body.

"Good boy." Poppy says, giving gentle presses to his belly and hugging it. "What do you think we should do with him, Tristy?"

"Hmm… What if we could bounce on him?" Tristana smiles. "Are you okay with that, Bignastyshrek?"

Bignastyshrek smiles. "Of course. But next time, we'll have to bounce on one of you girls." As he says that, the yordle girls climb up him and start playing on his large inflated belly. The girls bounce around for a few minutes, before both of them get exhausted.

"Phew, that was a lot of fun." Poppy says, still giggly from the bouncing.

"Totally." Tristana adds, then both of them hug Bignastyshrek and nuzzle into his belly. "But I think we should deflate him now." With that, both of the girls hug his belly tightly, causing him to burp out his air, leaving him on the ground in normal form.

"Phew… what a day that was." Bignastyshrek smiles as he stands up and dusts himself off. "But I think it's time to get some rest. And I think I know who could be a good blanket." He looks at Tristana devilishly, as if to mean something. Poppy nods, thinking the same thing.

"What? What are you two thinking?" WHAM! Right after she says that, down comes Poppy's hammer on Tristy, turning her into a round pancake and dazing her. "Ahh… feels good."

"Come on girls. Let's go to my bedroom." A few minutes later, after everyone has showered, brushed their teeth, and got into their pajamas, everyone is ready for bed. Bignastyshrek and Poppy get in bed again, laying Tristana the blanket on themselves. "Goodnight, Poppy and Tristana."

"Goodnight, Bignastyshrek." Poppy says, closing her eyes and sleeping deeply, cuddling with her friend Bignastyshrek.


End file.
